Cold
by CodeAliasWave
Summary: Merry Christmas! A series of unrelated Remy and Rogue lemony, holiday twists throughout the years.


Disclaimer:

 **Marvel owns all.** I've just invited them over to my house to play.

 **A/N:** I've decided to use this story as a yearly series of Christmas one-shots. Each chapter will be a different year's inspiration. So long as I'm active, this story will never really be complete. First up is _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ from Christmas 2012. This was supposed to be a Christmas present that year but unfortunately, I didn't get it done. That was the year I was really struggling with X-Men: Legacy #260 and the giant steaming pile of shit Mike Carey dumped on all us Romy fans. It was ultimately what had me taking a 6 year hiatus not only on all my fics, but Marvel comics in general. I just couldn't write angsty Remy and Rogue ending happily together when they weren't even a fraction of happy in the comics. As for the song, continue reading the Author's Note if this is a sensitive subject for you or if you'd just like to read about the song's history. Otherwise, you can skip ahead to the fic. :)

 **(X)**

In 2012, I'd rediscovered one of my favorite Christmas songs _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. Every time I heard it, I could just see all the times in the comics Remy tried to convince Rogue that a relationship between them would be a good thing. Something sweet and innocent (with a lemony twist from my perspective!)

Fast-forward to 2018 and some zealots have gotten the song declared "Christmas date rape," which I believe comes from a misunderstanding of the song's history. Are the lyrics totally different when viewed in today's context? Yes. But the song was written in 1944 by Frank Loesser for his then wife, Lynn Garland, both as a tribute to his love for her and a means to entertain guests. It was featured in 1949's _Neptune's Daughter_ , in which two sisters are winter resorting at a ski lodge and Ricardo Montalban's character is trying to convince Esther Williams' character to stay inside instead of going out skiing. The male/female roles are later reversed by Red Skelton's and Betty Garrett's characters to indicate it's meant to be a fun, lighthearted song. One of the best descriptions I can find to understand the intent comes from Karen North, a USC communications professor and great-niece to one of Loesser's producers. "The song is about two people who are _mutually_ attracted and _want_ to find an excuse to stay together."

So long story short, this fic is not meant to offend or be unsupportive of the #MeToo movement. I did keep in the line about "what's in this drink," but referenced alcohol because it seemed like a very Remy practical joke to play on a consenting Rogue. Regardless, the key thing is to remember the original intent and that _both_ are _consenting_ , sober adults. Thank you for indulging this PSA.

* * *

 **Cold**

"Thank you so very much for coming with me tonight, Rogue." Storm said as the pair took the quick elevator ride up to one of Manhattan's most scenic apartments.

"No problem, 'Roro." Rogue smiled at her. "It's only fair we go ta the holiday party since we decorated Remy's apartment for him!" Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she remembered the Cajun's antics over the last few weeks.

The Louisiana native finally moved to New York after Storm called in some giant favor, the details of which Rogue didn't know. After all of the friends they had lost over the years, the Institute needed any help they could get and from trustworthy sources. Apparently, Storm had been after Remy for years to join the X-Men but he wouldn't have anything to do with it. To be fair, Rogue could understand why he wasn't interested in being a 'do-gooder' if even _half_ the stories about his illegal activities were true.

Regardless, whatever Storm held over Remy's head only got him to move up north, nothing more. She gave him a whole week to get settled in before she subtly started introducing him to the other X-Men, Rogue being her first candidate. As Storm expected, the consummate ladies' man had done nothing but flirt with the Mississippi belle from the moment he'd first laid eyes on her.

Even though Rogue had taken the Cure earlier in the year, she was still slow to come out of her shell. At first, Remy's flirting had elicited bright red blushes and awkward mumbles. By the end of the second week, the two Southerners were giving as good as they were taking from each other, though nothing more than a few harmless words. It was during one of these exchanges that Rogue had convinced Remy he needed to put up a Christmas tree and he only agreed to do it if she and Storm helped. Unfortunately, running the Institute kept Storm busy more often than not, but Rogue was happy to hold up their end of the bargain by herself. That was, until she realized that her idea of decorating and Remy's idea were two vastly different things.

When Rogue had suggested it, she'd thought they'd go buy a tree, lights, and some ornaments and be done with it. Remy on the other hand had been raised in a household that went all out for the holidays. What should have taken a couple of hours by her estimation turned into a few weeks by his. The elaborate planning had started off friendly, but that started to subtly change a several days ago when Remy let his interest in her be known.

It started simple enough. Little innocent brushes of their hands when he passed her ornaments to hang on the tree. Bracing his hands on her hips to make sure she didn't fall every time she climbed the stepladder to reach the higher boughs. Then there was the holiday music that only added to his impish advances as he frequently swept her up in his arms to dance. On the few occasions Storm was there, Remy was even more exaggerated with his singing and dancing. Rogue had to give him props though: he had a decent voice.

The whole thing had been an escalation of their sassy exchanges from her previous visits, but Rogue only rolled her eyes and smirked at his antics. In the time she'd known him, she'd learned Remy flirted with anything female and she didn't take any of his advances seriously. Besides, she had still been in a quasi-relationship with Bobby at the time.

"All the same, I appreciate it. I know you had plans with the others tonight." Storm added as she smoothed a hand down her long winter-white wool coat.

The good humor slipped from Rogue's face as she looked at the elevator's display showing the floor movement. "They were cancelled. Fer me at least."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Storm gently spoke, grabbing Rogue's bare hand in her own.

"It's okay. Bobby and Ah decided we were better friends than anythin' else. Ah thought it was a good idea ta put some space between us fer a while. Kinda like a reset button." She pursed her lips together before shrugging it off.

"Perhaps it is for the best." The knowing twinkle in Storm's eyes spoke volumes.

Rogue didn't miss the hint, but she didn't respond either. It took her a few visits to figure out that Storm had been subtly nudging her in Remy's direction. Supposedly there was a chemistry between them that the new Xavier headmistress hadn't seen either exhibit in a long time, but Rogue wasn't so sure about that. All she could see was a good time ending in a big heartache if she pursued Remy. But Storm believed he spiced up Rogue's life and she in turn brought Remy down to earth, especially since she didn't fawn all over him like women usually did. The more she brushed off his advances, the more intrigued he became.

In all honesty, Rogue hadn't been looking for a relationship. Even though she and Bobby officially called it quits a week ago, they had been over for months and Rogue just wasn't ready to start something with anyone else. But maybe she'd been stagnant for too long and she _should_ give Remy a shot now. She had to admit, he was gorgeous. It would be flattering to have that handsome of a man interested in her, even if it was only for a short fling.

Rogue smiled to herself as she admitted, "Maybe it is."

The elevator dinged as it came to a halt, the doors sliding open to reveal a generic warm beige hall with four plain white doors: two at each end of the hall that faced each other. Rogue and Storm were headed to the right when the door across from their destination suddenly burst open.

"Oh good, I'm not the only one late. Rems invited me over, but I've just been _sooo_ busy today that I haven't had a chance to get to his party." A tall, leggy blonde rudely pushed past them to knock on his door.

' _Rems?'_ Rogue mouthed to Storm, but the older woman just shrugged as she stoically said, "No, I suppose you are not the last arrival."

Rogue appraised the woman as they waited for someone to answer the door. ' _So this must be Nadia.'_

The last time they were there, Remy had told them his pushy blonde neighbor was too clingy and didn't take no for an answer. It wasn't often that he admitted he shouldn't be such a flirt, but Remy had spent a good ten minutes ranting that he wished he could take back how _friendly_ he'd been when he'd first moved in. Now he had to duck in and out of his apartment as quickly as he could to avoid confrontations with her. Rogue doubted he invited her to the party, but Remy wasn't the type to turn someone away even if they were not welcome.

"Ooo, what a pretty coat." Nadia said as she ran her fingers along Rogue's oversized square collar.

If it hadn't been for the Cure, Rogue would have been flinching away from the invasion of personal space. Even without her mutation, she fought to remain motionless until Nadia moved away.

"Um, thanks." Rogue answered.

"Is it a Mackage?" The blonde continued to touch the fine wool and leather accents.

Extremely uncomfortable, Rogue suddenly understood why Remy didn't like her. The woman had no sense of personal boundaries. The Southerner was immensely relieved when Nadia finally stopped touching her.

"Yeah, Ah think so. It was a gift from a Canadian friend." She answered, smiling at the memory of Logan's early Christmas present.

It was at that moment the door opened to save them from any more awkward exchanges.

"Stormy!" Remy beamed as he threw his arms around her for a hug and a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Thought y' weren't gon' make it."

"Of course we'd be here. We just hit some holiday traffic on the turnpike." Storm's voice was nearly drowned out by the loud Christmas jazz music.

As she moved inside, Remy caught his first glimpse of Rogue. " _Ma douce chérie,_ Stormy said y' had a date."

"Nope. Ah'm completely free." She opened her arms to indicate that more than just her time was now available.

He took the opportunity to pull her into a hug too, though he lingered much longer than he had with Storm. As his arms encircled her waist, Remy quickly, lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. While the gesture was new, the intimacy was surprisingly welcome. He didn't give her enough time to process it before she felt his cheek press against hers, his hands resting on her lower back. That naturally left her arms no place to go but wrapped around his shoulders.

Rogue had a sudden moment of insecurity as she questioned whether she could really be what Remy wanted. That fear was immediately put to rest when she felt him turn his head ever so slightly to breath in the scent of her hair. She'd worn it down in soft curls instead of her typical messy ponytail. As he brushed away the silky strands, he exposed her neck to the quick brush of his lips. Heat flooded her body, setting her cheeks aglow. Her eyes nearly rolled back while her legs almost turned to jelly. This was the most he'd ever touched her, the most he'd ever teased.

No. This wasn't just a flirtation. This was affection.

The rough stubble of Remy's unshaven face brushed against the delicate skin of her neck. Rogue's eyes closed as she savored being in his arms. Bobby hadn't ever been able to set her on fire with so innocent a gesture. She'd unconsciously started to weave her fingers through his shoulder length hair when an irritated cough interrupted their moment.

Rogue pulled away first, stepping inside for a moment to catch her breath and make room for Remy's neighbor. Storm was nowhere to be seen, having taken off her own coat before leaving to give them some privacy.

"Hi, Rems." Nadia's pitch rose an octave as she wiggled her fingers at him in what she thought was a cute wave.

Rogue stifled a laugh when she heard him groan.

"Nadia." Remy monotonously acknowledged. "I don' remember tellin' y' I was havin' a party."

"Oh, John in 35B told me about it yesterday. You know I wouldn't miss seeing _you_ for the world." She clapped her hands together as she gave a silly giggle before opening them up for a hug.

Begrudgingly, Remy obliged but swerved to the side when she tried to kiss him. Her lips landed on his jaw instead and he quickly broke the embrace.

"Champagne's in de kitchen. Why don' y' help yo'self." He tried to distract her.

"But I want _you_ to come _with_ me." Nadia pouted, though the expression was more spoiled than coy or pretty.

"I'll be right behind y'. Just have t' put _ma chère amie's_ coat away." He motioned toward Rogue.

Rogue almost missed his not-so-subtle hint since she was so wrapped up in this silly woman's obsession. When he flexed his fingers at her, she flew to unfasten her belt.

Seeing that it was going to take Rogue a while, Nadia just rolled her eyes in frustration. "All right, fine. But you come find me as soon as you're done!" She sung more than said.

"Sure thing, _fille_." Remy barely answered as she turned her back.

"Well, that was certainly interestin'." Rogue chuckled, finally shrugging out of her coat and handing it to him.

On an exasperated breath, he said, "It's not funny, _chère_."

Remy turned around to face her, stopping dead as he caught sight of her gown. It was the most skin he'd ever seen Rogue show, not that he'd witnessed the days when she'd been covered head to foot. The strapless green satin and black lace cocktail dress fell well above her knees and dipped low across her neckline and back. The shirring on the side nipped the classic design closer to her waist, showing off her figure.

" _Vous êtes magnifique_." He mumbled.

Proud that she'd managed to leave the infamous Remy LeBeau slack jawed, Rogue winked at him as she smarted back, "Ya ain't so bad lookin' yerself."

He really was dashing tonight in a white dinner jacket and black slacks. He'd left the top two buttons undone on his matching white dress shirt, leaving his sculpted neck exposed. All the white complemented his tanned complexion and dark eyes.

Shaking himself into action, Remy quickly hung up her coat. As he turned back to her, he grabbed both of her hands in his.

" _Chère_ , I need t' ask a favor." He paused, swallowing before saying, "Help me fend off that _salope_ t'night?"

Rogue stifled a laugh. "What makes ya think Ah'll make any difference?"

"I know enough 'bout her t' know she won't go after a man that's spoken fo'." Remy explained. "Do me de honor of bein' _ma petite amie_?"

"Alright, sug." She sweetly smiled, happy to help him get rid of his clingy neighbor. It didn't occur to her that he intended for her to assume the role on a more permanent basis.

" _Merci!_ " He said in relief, wrapping her up in another hug.

This time, only thankfulness invaded the space between them even though he was close enough for his lips to brush her ear. They lingered another moment in the embrace before Remy pulled away and led them toward the party. Before they rounded the corner into the living room, he draped his arm around Rogue's shoulders and pulled her close against his side. The feel of his bare hand brushing against her exposed flesh sent little shivers down her spine. Taking the cue, she slipped her hand across his lower back to rest at his waist.

Remy looked down at her with a twinkle in his eye, a sly smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. He tilted his head down, closing the distance between them. With slow sensuality, he brushed his lips against hers. His mouth parted in the slightest to ghost minty breath across her face. A flood of warmth rushed through Rogue's center. How could a little kiss light such a big fire?

His free hand caressed the length of her jaw as he coaxed her to respond to the kiss. Parting her lips in kind, she tentatively flicked her tongue across his bottom lip. Instead of reciprocating like she expected, Remy suddenly ended the intimacy between them.

"Y' ready?" He asked.

Rogue just rolled her eyes, her defense to hide the fact that she'd fallen for his charm. "Ta be yer girlfriend? As ready as Ah'll ever be."

" _Heu_ , we'll see 'bout that." The sparkle in his eyes grew brighter.

Moving them through the crowd, Remy stopped briefly with certain people to make sure they were having a good time and idly chit chat. Rogue joined in the conversations as easily as he started them. Through the entire discourse, his arm never left its perch around Rogue's shoulder.

After thirty minutes of socializing, Nadia finally managed to catch up with them for the first of many times that night. Despite what he'd thought, there was nothing Remy could do or say to convince her that Rogue was his girlfriend. Or maybe it was more that she didn't care or thought she could steal him away. Regardless, they spent the majority of the party dodging her before Remy finally had had enough.

They joined some of his other neighbors to talk about life in the building. From there, the topics seamlessly flowed from one idea to the next. During the conversations, Rogue had actually learned a lot about Remy. In fact, she felt like she'd known him for years after just a few hours. But an air of awkwardness brought down her good mood when Nadia chimed in.

"Oh, there you are darling!" She intruded, latching her arm around Remy's free side. "I've been looking all over for you."

Her exclamation included adoring eyes for him, but completely ignored the fact that his arm was still holding Rogue. Remy tried to free himself of her, but she only held on tighter. Exasperated, he resorted to the one thing that always worked in thieving: misdirection.

"Watch this." Remy winked at Rogue before switching back to Nadia. "I bet I didn' tell y' that John works at Balenciaga on 22nd, did I? He gets advance screening for all their lines."

"He does?" Nadia asked, taking the bait. She dropped his arm as if it was a snake about to bite her.

" _Ouais_. John y've met Nadia before, _hein_?" He turned to the man who took it upon himself to invite the pest to the party in the first place.

"Yes," John looked like a deer in the headlights when Nadia zeroed in on him. "Yes, I think we have. But only in passing."

Rogue hid a smile behind her hand as John gulped. From his expression, the poor man had suddenly been given the opportunity to approach the object of his affection. Rogue could tell he'd been shot down before. Couple his shyness with Nadia's overbearing attitude and she probably never even gave him the time of day before now. As John engaged her in conversation about fashion, Remy tugged on Rogue to quietly slip away.

"Eh, that _femme_ wears me out." He said as he reached for another glass of champagne.

"Ah can understand why." Rogue agreed with a wry grin.

As they stood next to the food table, they each observed the room and Remy's guests from different perspectives. Rogue was amazed that he had met this many people after living here for so short a time. And Remy was thankful she had convinced him to decorate and throw a party, though it hadn't been a hard sell since it involved spending more time with her.

Rogue turned back to the table, looking for something to nibble. If the picked over display next to them was any indication, the array of hors d'ouvrés and desserts had been well visited throughout the night. Along with a few other tasty delicacies, there were still several plump, chocolate covered strawberries left. She picked up a champagne flute and one of the perfectly drizzled treats.

Remy's intrigue rose as he watched her lips curve around the tip of the juicy berry before she took a sip of the bubbly. The two flavors complemented each other well. It was why he'd picked them from the caterer. But watching Rogue take a bite of the red fruit brought a whole other idea to mind.

Reaching for his own strawberry, he bit off the end before dropping the rest in his flute. Rogue raised her eyebrow, but repeated the action when he said, "It's good. Y' should try it."

As they clinked their glasses together before raising them to their lips, they each got a taste of the tart sugary concoction. The hardened chocolate added a hint of sweetness and the berry juice brought out the flavors of the dry champagne.

"Mmm, yer right. That is good." Rogue grinned as she took another sip.

Remy's fingers brushed against hers as he closed the distance between them to take her flute. Once the two glasses were set on the table, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him.

"I know somethin' else that tastes better." Remy teased.

His proximity combined with the heady scent of his cologne and the pleasant buzz from the champagne left Rogue dazed. "Oh yeah. What's that?"

Instead of answering her with words, Remy leaned down to press his mouth against hers. He licked away a stray drop of champagne on her full lower lip before slipping the tip of his tongue across the seam of her mouth. Rogue parted her lips on a sharp inhale, tasting the sweet flavors of their drink and the smooth essence that was entirely Remy. Unconsciously, she pressed her body closer to him. His hands abandoned their post at her waist to bury in the curly depths of her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Ahem." Storm gently interrupted, bemused when the couple reluctantly broke apart.

"I am sorry to intrude," Storm knowingly grinned, "but something has come up at the Institute and I must return."

"Everythin' alright, Stormy?" Remy asked but Rogue didn't wait for an answer before she added, "Ah'll go get my coat."

Storm quickly placed a hand on her arm. "Everything is fine, Rogue. It's nothing that Logan and I can't handle."

"But what if-" Rogue started to worry as Storm cut her off. "Some of the older children found where we were hiding their gifts until Christmas. Logan's already caught them, but someone needs to go back to make sure he doesn't punish them too much." Storm drily answered.

Remy stepped up behind Rogue, his hands soothing across her shoulders and upper arms. She leaned back into the firm expanse of his chest.

"Well…okay." She conceded.

"Stay. Enjoy the party." Storm threw a wry glance back to Remy. He mouthed a quick ' _merci_ ' as she left.

Inevitably at a party when one person leaves others soon follow. It wasn't long before Remy was saying goodnight to the rest of his departing guests. Rogue stayed by his side to finish out her favor of being a good girlfriend and impromptu hostess. By the time he closed the door on the last person, two hours had passed since Storm had left.

Even though the apartment quieted, it wasn't unwelcoming. Rather the opposite: the fire still crackled in the fireplace and the upbeat Christmas jazz had long ago slowed to a sultry crooning. It was cozy. Inviting.

Rogue spread her arms in shrugging gesture. "Well, Ah guess it's time fer me ta go too."

Remy nodded toward the window. "Y' can't leave now. It's started t' snow."

She turned to look out the floor-to-ceiling picture window in his living room. Sure enough, a heavy, wet snow was quickly coating parts of Central Park and the streets below.

"Ah really can't stay then." Rogue said, knowing if she didn't leave now she may not get out of the city. "Thank ya fer the wonderful evenin'."

"Night's still young, _chérie_. It's much warmer in here than out there." Remy coaxed as he pulled her against his chest, his mouth inches from hers.

"Such a charmer." Rogue's eyes lit up at his temptation. As much as she wanted to be there, she had obligations at home. "Ah don't wanna worry Storm and Logan."

"But y' only just got here. And Stormy knows where y' are." He said, brushing a curl away from her face before he pressed a chaste kiss by her ear.

Rogue closed her eyes, savoring his closeness as she lifted her arms up around his neck. "Ah need ta get home before it gets worse."

His lips skimmed the column of her throat, his tongue grazing her pulse. "Y' ain' gon' find a cab now, _petite_." He whispered against her skin. "Might as well stay de night."

Rogue tossed her head back in a throaty laugh as she broke out of his embrace. "Nice try, Cajun, but no."

She walked toward the foyer of his apartment to get her winterwear but when she opened the closet door, there were only empty hangers.

"Hey, where's mah coat?" Rogue stood on her tip toes to look on the shelf before checking the floor to see if it fell. "Alright, what'd ya do with it, Swamp Rat?"

Remy followed close behind her as he peered over her shoulder into the empty closet. "Nothin', Rogue. Y' watched me hang it up in here. Someone musta taken it by mistake."

"Ugh!" She leaned her head back against his shoulder in frustration. "Ah think Ah know who. Damn it, Ah liked that coat. Well, ya just have ta gimme one of yers." She said as she spun around to face him.

" _Désole_ , _chérie_. Ain't bought a winter coat yet." Remy mischievously smirked.

"Oh, come on! Ya gotta have somethin'." Rogue replied in disbelief.

"Just my lucky trench and ain't no one wearin' that but me." His grin was so wide that little boy dimples appeared on his cheeks.

"Ah'll give it back. Ah just need somethin' ta wear home. Ah can't go out in just this." Rogue gestured toward her strapless cocktail dress.

Remy's eyes raked over her exposed skin, his gaze going from amused to lubricious. He smiled in appreciation of her toned physique. " _Non_. _Non,_ y' certainly cannot."

Rogue fisted her hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised in question as she smarted off: "So what am Ah s'pose ta do then? Hmm?"

"I already told y', _chère_." He said as he closed the distance between them. "Stay de night."

"An _Ah_ already told _you_ -" Rogue started but Remy cut her off when his mouth crashed onto hers.

The playful banter they'd kept up all night suddenly turned sensuous. The teasing kisses of earlier were long forgotten, replaced by a needy desire as Remy explored her mouth. He held her tightly in his arms, one hand buried in her bouncy curls while the other smoothed over the curve of her rear. With a sharp tug, he ground his hips against hers. Rogue moaned at the unfamiliar contact. The sound vibrated through his body as he took the encouragement to slowly back down the hall toward the bedroom.

Despite her best efforts, Rogue's resolve not to jump too quickly into anything with him crumbled. Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, she'd been madly attracted to Remy since the moment they first met. Unfortunately, she hadn't been available at the time and even if she had been, men like him didn't usually give her a second look. Of course until recently, men hadn't been giving her a first look if they knew about her mutation. Now that all of that was behind her, she found it very hard not to give into the temptations Remy offered. Still, she had to try if for no other reason than to save herself from the future heartbreak she was sure he would deliver.

Realizing his game, she slipped out of his embrace. With a regretful half smile, she softly said, "Remy, Ah really gotta go."

He tilted her chin up to better meet her liquid green eyes as he asked: " _Pourquoi_? Who's waitin' at home for y'?"

"No one." Rogue honestly answered.

Embarrassment flushed her cheeks as she looked away from him. Her answer must seem so pathetic to him. He'd probably always had someone interested in him.

"Then stay here wit' me." When he realized she wasn't convinced, he opted for more time. "At least have another drink. Maybe de storm will ease up."

Rogue chewed on her lip as she thought it over. She'd heard the weather forecast earlier in the week and thought this was supposed to be a quick moving system. Maybe he was right and it would let up enough to get home.

"Okay." She relented but pointed a finger at his megawatt smile. "But only an eggnog. A _small_ one!"

That brilliant smirk only grew bigger as he said, " _D'accord_. Why don't y' get settled in front of de fireplace while I go on and fetch it."

Picking a spot on the sofa, Rogue settled back and waited for Remy to rejoin her. She stared into the warm blaze for a few moments before realizing he was gone longer than pouring a glass from a carton should have taken.

"Remy? Ah said _eggnog_!" She shouted toward the kitchen only to jump when he appeared behind her with a glass of something white.

"I know. But I thought y' would like this better." He said as she tentatively took the drink.

Rogue looked at it skeptically before sniffing it. "What is it?"

The contents looked no different than watered down milk with a couple large, square ice cubes. A sprinkling of a reddish seasoning decorated the top.

"Creole milk punch." Remy answered, settling on the sofa next to her. His thigh brushed against hers while his arm rested against her shoulders as he added, "Go on. Tastes like ice cream."

"This better not have anythin' in it." Throwing him a skeptical look over the rim of the glass, she took a tentative sip. The deliciously smooth, creamy confection really did taste like melted ice cream.

His only response was that ever present, infuriatingly adorable smirk. Taking a sip of his own Sazerac on the rocks, he asked, " _Eh bien?_ "

Rogue rolled her eyes before she slowly smiled at him and admitted, "It's really good. What's in it?"

"Just cream, vanilla, some simple syrup, a dash of nutmeg," Remy clearly answered. Then under his breath, he added, "a little bourbon and rum."

Caught mid sip, she nearly spit out the sweet liquid at his admission. "Bourbon and rum? Remy, Ah still have ta get home tonight."

Remy winced as he said, "'Bout that, _chère_. I looked out de window and it's knee deep out there now."

"What?" Rogue stood and rushed to the window.

Sure enough, the few people who were crazy enough to be out in the sudden blizzard were having a hard time trudging through the piles of snow. Behind her, Remy turned the TV onto the local news station. In the window's reflection, Rogue could see an overly chipper meteorologist standing in front of a digital weather map covered in white.

" _This system is spinning up to be much larger than we first anticipated. With little momentum in the upper atmosphere, the storm has stalled out over Manhattan. It looks like we're in for a long, snowy night with temperatures dropping into the single digits before sunrise. This is shaping up to be one of the strongest blizzards we've seen in over a century."_

Thumping her forehead against the cool glass, she said, "What am Ah gonna do now?"

"De offer still stands, _petite._ Y' can always stay here." Remy's soft voice whispered in her ear as his hands landed on her waist.

Rogue slowly spun in his hold, turning her eyes up to meet his dark gaze. For once, that ever present grin wasn't plastered all over his handsome face. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he planned it this way.

"Thanks, Remy, but Ah have ta at least try. Ah'll miss Christmas mornin' with all the kids if Ah don't leave tonight. Watchin' them open their presents has been so much fun the last few years." The memories brought a smile to her face before she remembered her predicament and turned back to the window. "If a cab pulled up ta the curb, Ah'd only have ta run fifteen, maybe twenty feet. Ah can do that without a coat, right?"

" _Chère_ , y'll freeze doin' that. And then what if y' get sick? Y' gon' put that kind of guilt on my conscience? I'd never forgive myself if y' died." Remy countered, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The distraction served its purpose as Rogue rolled her eyes and smirked. "Bit overdramatic there, don'cha think, sugar?"

"Where yo' concerned, _chère_? It's de honest truth." She was surprised with the seriousness she saw in his eyes. Of course that was ruined when he mischievously added, "'Sides, when was de last time y' did somethin' purely fo' yo'self? Like mebbe startin' a new Christmas tradition?"

Rogue thought it over and Remy was right. It had been a really long time since she'd done something truly selfish. So long in fact that she couldn't even name anything off the top of her head.

"Fine! Ah'll stay." She agreed, pointing a finger at him when he started grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "But Ah'm tellin' everyone my phone died and yer buildin' lost power."

As if on cue, the lights suddenly blinked out. If not for the fire blazing in the hearth, the room would have been completely black. Looking out over the city, all of the buildings for two blocks were dark as well.

Remy gently grasped her hand and kissed the tips of her fingers as he said, "Don't look like y' gon' have t' fib 'bout that, _petite_."

"Lemme guess, y' don't have a backup generator in this fancy place?" Rogue sassed off, but he just shrugged as he pulled her back toward the sofa and the warmth of the fireplace.

"Ain't been here long enough t' know." He settled into the corner and tugged her down into his lap. " _Mais_ , I got a couple ideas t' pass de time though."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his advances. "Ah'm sure ya do, Cajun. But without any heat and with all these windows, it's gonna get real cold real fast. Hope yer couch is comfortable, 'cause it looks like we're sleepin' out here."

"Mmm. De fireplace is _deux_ way. Other side is in de bedroom." Remy contradicted her before leaning in to kiss her lips. Taking his time to savor her sweet taste, he eventually added, "And de bed is much more comfortable. And warmer."

Rogue gasped in surprise at his indirect invitation. With her lips parted, Remy swooped back in for a deeper kiss. The tip of his tongue traced the lines of her mouth before darting forward to brush against hers. Her shock slowly wore off as she debated her next action, though coherent thought was getting harder as his talented mouth moved across her jaw and down the column of her neck.

She'd only known Remy a few months and their meaningless flirtations had only recently picked up. Now that she thought about it, the day he seriously started pursuing her was also the day she had quietly gone back on the market. A light suddenly went off in Rogue's mind as she realized Remy had kept his distance thinking she was in a relationship. Once she was free, his amorous efforts ramped up. The question was, did she want him to chase her?

As he brushed her soft curls away from her neck to place open mouthed kisses across her flesh, Rogue decided that yes. Yes, she did. Burying her hands in his hair, she tilted her head to encourage his ministrations. Her sudden compliance drove Remy crazy and he let his fingers wander from her waist and up her sides to tease the outer curve of her breasts.

Rogue moaned at the foreign contact. Before she'd taken the Cure, her only experience had been when her mutation manifested and she'd put David in a coma. From that point forward, everyone except for Logan hadn't wanted to touch her. She was left with her own two hands and half memories from people she'd absorbed over the years. That changed after the Cure when she and Bobby had been intimate. But the awkward fumbling and the lack of meaningful connection left her uninterested in continuing the physical relationship.

As Remy's talented fingertips grazed across the swell of her cleavage and dipped into the neckline of her dress, a molten fire blazed through Rogue's body. This was like _nothing_ she had experienced before. Her head lolled back as he gently tugged on her bodice, barely exposing a rosy bud. With his lips tracing across her chest and his tongue teasing over her nipple, she squeezed her thighs together trying to ease the tension building in her core. It was as she was moving that her leg brushed against the hardened ridge of his arousal.

A moan reverberated across her throat as Rogue grew bolder and slid a hand down his body. Tentatively, as if the new brazenness had suddenly left her, she rubbed her palm over his erection only to feel it twitch beneath her hand. The movement had her gasping in surprise and Remy chuckling.

"Careful there, _petite_. It has a mind of its own." He teasingly warned her before kissing her lips again.

Without waiting for her response, Remy slipped an arm under knees and across her back as he stood in one strong, fluid movement. Rogue threw her arms around his neck to hold on for dear life, laughing and burying her face in his neck. No one had ever carried her like this before.

Giving her another passionate kiss, he broke away after a moment to rest his forehead against hers. Looking into her eyes, he asked for the last time, "Y' really okay 'bout stayin' de night?"

Remy may be a lot of things, but he'd _never_ forced his intentions on a woman. The situation just hadn't ever come up for him since his previous partners were always willing participants.

"Ah'm sure, sugar." Rogue honestly answered before softening her sober tone with a more playful air. "Besides, it's cold outside!"

He laughed at the reversal of their earlier stances but kissed her again before carrying her into the bedroom. Once standing at the side of the bed, Remy set her down on her feet before taking her face in both of his hands.

His thumbs grazed over her cheeks while he gazed into her eyes. " _Vous_ _ê_ _tes exquis, mon amoureuse chérie._ "

Rogue let her eyes wander across his face, memorizing the way he looked. With the way things were going, she wanted to remember every little line, every curve, every sensation about tonight. Grabbing his wrists, she leaned forward to press her lips against his. As her tongue flicked across his mouth, she released his hands. There was too much distance between them that she wanted, no _needed_ , to close. Wrapping her arms around his neck naturally drew them closer.

Encouraged by her ardor, Remy's nimble fingers blazed a path across her shoulders and back before finding the invisible zipper of her dress and dragging it down. Once the fabric was open, he pushed the green satin out of the away. Kneeling as he went, Remy enjoyed Rogue's body. As she stepped out of the rich fabric pooled at her feet, she was left in nothing but black lace cheekies and black platform stilettos. With the proper construction in the cocktail dress, she'd forgone a strapless bra. Surprisingly, she didn't feel exposed during his perusal. The only movement she gave into was rubbing her thighs together as his dark eyes raked over her creamy skin.

Smiling at her excitement, Remy kissed the flat plane of her stomach while his palms spread over the backs of legs. As his tongue dipped into the little hollow of her navel, he grabbed a handful of her toned backside and squeezed. The firm muscle flexed under his grasp. Rogue threw her head back and moaned when he rose higher on his knees to kiss her breasts. Swirling his tongue around her nipple, one hand slipped under the back of the lacey undergarment while the other travelled around to the front.

With her hands roving between his shoulders and scalp, he slid his forefinger between her legs to stroke over her lace covered sex. Setting a steady rhythm, Remy synchronized his movements to tease her tightened peaks and heated center.

Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Rogue closed her eyes and moaned, "Please, Remy. More."

"More what, _chère_?" He smiled against her breast, his finger coming ever closer to where she needed him to be.

"Touch me." She barely peeked at him through heavy lids as she begged. "Harder. Faster."

Remy softly chuckled against her skin but obliged her eager request all the same. His strokes grew faster over her sensitive core while his teeth nipped at her rosy buds. Dipping his finger under the lace, he slid the digit between her folds only to find the swollen flesh slick with desire. Immediately, he realized he was still fully dressed.

With a swift tug, he pulled the lace down her legs and left her to kick away the flimsy material while he tore off his jacket and started on his shirt buttons. Catching on, Rogue pushed his hands aside so he could work on his pants. In a few frenzied seconds, he was completely nude and walking her back toward the bed. His erection pointed skyward as he pressed it into her lower belly before lifting her up.

Depositing her gently on the bed, the temptation to settle between her legs was almost too much. Reaching into his bedside drawer, he pulled out a little foil package that contained the thinnest condom available on the market. Quickly rolling it on his length, he climbed onto the bed over Rogue. He was pleasantly shocked when her leg hooked over his and she flipped their positions. Crawling on all fours, she leaned down to kiss his lips.

"Domination already, _chère_?" Remy smirked up at her as he palmed her breasts, his thumbs pinching and rolling over her nipples.

"What can Ah say, sugar. Mah life's all 'bout control." She sassed back.

The brassy attitude quickly evaporated when he sucked hard on one of her oversensitive nipples. A moan vibrated through her chest and she grabbed his aroused length. Giving it a firm squeeze, Rogue guided him to her entrance before slowly sinking down on him.

Remy groaned at the tightness wrapped around his body. His hands found purchase on her hips as she sat up. With a little help from him, she rose up to withdraw his body from hers before sliding back down his shaft. The position put pressure against a deep spot, triggering a flood of warmth through her body. A swift nudge from his thumbs and Rogue was rising up again to sink back down.

Riding him in a slow, steady rhythm, they both delighted in the delicious friction of the age old movement. As the pressure built, so did their pace until sweat slicked their skin. Remy watched as her breasts bounced with the quickened up and down, entranced by the passionate woman in his arms.

Rogue's head had lolled back, her long curled locks brushing the tops of his thighs, before she leaned forward to change their position. Back on all fours, Remy's grasp on her hips tightened as he had a greater range of motion. Their speed increased to a frenetic pace as they both came closer to the peak. Reaching between them, Remy flicked her tight bundle of nerves to send her over the edge. As her muscles contracted around him, she took him with her into the endless abyss.

Panting and spent, Rogue sat back on his thighs for a moment with his length still buried inside her. Her palms massaged his muscular chest while his hands spread over her hips so his fingers could soothe her backside. Both wore goofy smiles as they looked into each other's eyes.

After a few deep breaths, she leaned forward and kissed Remy's lips. As their bodies separated in one sense, they came closer together in another.

"Maybe stayin' inside was a good idea." Rogue winked at him before curling into his side.

"Y' think, _chère_?" He answered around a breathless chuckle, using some tissues to dispose of the mess. "Ready fo' round _deux_?"

She raised up to look at his face, skeptically adding, "Already?"

A twitch in her peripheral vision indicated Remy was telling the truth. She was amazed at his stamina before she reminded herself his mutation was all about energy.

"Gon' be a long time before I've had enough of _you_ , _chère_. In fact," He raised up and leaned over her, his hand buried in the snowy white of her bangs while his thumb softly grazed her cheek. "This ol' Cajun may _never_ get enough of y'."

His words combined with his tender ministrations had the desired effect: Rogue's heart melted.

' _Screw it!'_ She thought, no longer caring about the consequences of starting a relationship with the profligate charmer. From the moment she first saw him, Rogue had been in love. The only way out was through him now.

"Big words, Cajun. Ya gonna put yer money where yer mouth is?" She issued the challenge.

Remy only rolled his eyes as he leaned down to give her a sweet kiss. "Please, _chérie_. I don't go by Gambit fo' nothin'."

And with that, he swooped in to prove it to her.

 **(X)—(X)-(X)**

Rogue slowly came out of the most pleasant dream she'd had in a long time. She couldn't quite remember it all, but there was an intense feeling of passion and love, of being wanted. It had been a long time since she'd felt that way. Bright light shone through her lids as she reluctantly gave up the last vestiges of the illusion.

Cracking her eyes, she identified the source of the brilliant light was coming from the large picture windows taking up two walls of an unfamiliar room. Blinding white snow swirled outside, blanketing Manhattan in the worst blizzard the city had seen in a hundred years. A heavy weight across her waist flexed and tightened its hold on her, pulling her flush against strong lines of a muscular chest.

"Mm, now this is how I want t' wake up every day." Remy's sleep roughened voice rasped in her ear.

Last night came flooding back to Rogue and she realized what she could remember of her dream was reality instead of illusion.

Cuddling into his arms, she decided to tease him a little. "That sounds nice, don't it? Too bad it's not gonna happen."

Exactly like she'd hoped, Remy's full attention was suddenly zeroed in on her. "Y' ain't regrettin' last night, are y', _chère_?"

"Not at all, sug." Rogue rolled over in his arms to face him. She could barely suppress the smile itching to break through, but she somehow kept it at bay.

"Y' don't think last night was… I mean, I know we ain't really talked things through, _mais_ …" For once, Remy struggled with what to say the morning after.

Rogue only arched a brow, letting him sweat it out as she said, "Last night wasn't what, Cajun? What do we need ta talk 'bout?"

" _Chère,_ " His gaze bore into hers, worry evident on his face. "Rogue, when y' agreed t' be _ma petite amie_ …"

The serious turn of the conversation left her abandoning the little ploy she'd concocted. With wide eyes, she admitted, "Ah thought ya only meant fer the night!"

"So that's what y' think of me _, hein_?" Remy's worry gave way to an angry scowl. "That I just pretended t' be interested in y' so y' would get in my bed?"

"Remy! Ah'm sorry!" Rogue's heart pounded painfully in her chest as she realized she could have ruined a very good thing.

He continued to glare at her for another moment before his face broke into an easy smile and he rolled onto his back in laughter. "I'm just havin' some _canaillerie_ wit' y', _chère_."

"Why _you_ ," She punctuated her words with a pillow to his torso, not quite able to bring herself to hit that handsome face.

Throwing his hands up, Remy tried to defend himself from the continued soft attack but his good mood only got worse as the laughter became uncontrollable.

" _Tr_ _ê_ _ve! Tr_ _ê_ _ve! Je me rends._ " He barely managed to get out between gasping breaths and her continued blows.

Giving him one more smack with the pillow for good measure, Rogue sassed, "Serves ya right."

Once he was sure she wouldn't hit him again, Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her down to lie across his chest.

"I ain't kiddin' 'bout de _petite amie_ part though." He returned to his earlier serious mien.

"Oh, Remy," She melted all over again at his sweet admission. "Ah'd like that. Very much."

A brilliant smile split his face as he kissed her. Pulling away, he said, " _Bon_. It's settled then. Now I get t' wake up like this every mornin', just like I wanted."

"Ah don't think so, Cajun." Rogue smirked, waiting for him to take the bait.

" _Et pourquoi pas_?" The indignation was clear in his voice. "Y' just agreed t' be my girlfriend."

Leaning down, Rogue whispered in his ear, "Yer forgettin' one thing, sugar."

She sat up to watch his thoughts play over his features. For such a prankster, he seemed to have left out such a key factor.

After a minute, he said, " _Je ne sais pas._ "

Taking pity on him, her smile grew as she smarted off, "Ah live at the Institute. And Ah ain't movin' out. So if ya wanna wake up like this every mornin', yer gonna have ta move in."

Remy groaned as he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face to muffle his frustrated yell. " _STORMY!"_

Worried over his reaction, Rogue pulled the offending object away as she asked, "Sugar? What did 'Roro do?"

"She played me, that's what she did!" He answered, looking up at the ceiling and refusing to meet her gaze.

"Ah don't understand. What do ya mean she played ya?" Rogue pushed the issue.

Finally looking at her, Remy explained, "Stormy wanted me t' move t' de Institute instead of my own place, _mais_ I wouldn't budge on de issue. So she put _you_ in my path t' help change my mind."

"Oh." Rogue deflated, realizing she'd only been a pawn.

To himself, he mumbled, "Good thing I signed a short lease."

The heartbreak Rogue had anticipated started aching in her chest. Now that the truth had come to light, she and Remy didn't stand a chance since neither was willing to compromise on their living arrangements. His last comment even confirmed that he was already planning his move back down South.

"Ah'll just get mah things and go…" She spoke so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

Accurately reading her fight-or-flight response, Remy reached out to grab her waist and pull her back into bed.

"Y' misunderstand, _ma petite_." Gently cupping her cheek, he tenderly said, "Stormy's gettin' her way. I'll be movin' in like she wanted from de start."

Rogue hesitated, unable to believe he'd upend his life because of her. "Ya will?"

Giving her a flirtatious wink, Remy promised, "Y' ain't gon' get rid of me that easy. I ain't lettin' y' go now that I found y'."

"Really?" She pushed, but he proved it to her in actions instead of words as he pulled her down for a slow, sensuous kiss.

" _Vraiment_." His dark eyes sparkled as he gazed up at Rogue. A sudden thought had him rolling away from her and searching through his bedside drawer. "Got a present fo' y', _petite_."

"But Ah don't have anythin' fer ya, Remy." Rogue nervously answered. "Ah mean, Ah do, but it's back at the Institute."

Finding the small package shoved in the back, he triumphantly hoisted it up as he presented it to her with a flourish. Handing the little gift over to her, he kissed her temple and said, " _Pas de soucis, mamour_. Y' already gave me exactly what I wanted."

Giving her another kiss, he said, "Merry Christmas, _chère_."

"Merry Christmas, Remy." Rogue answered back, abandoning the gift on the bed as she lost herself in the warm glow of his love.

 **(X)**

 _Ma douce chérie –_ My sweet darling

 _Vous êtes magnifique._ – You are gorgeous.

 _Vous_ _ê_ _tes exquis, mon amoureuse chérie._ – You are exquisite, my sweetheart.

 _Canaillerie_ – (Cajun) mischievous trickery

 _Tr_ _ê_ _ve! Tr_ _ê_ _ve! Je me rends._ – Truce! Truce! I surrender.

 _Je ne sais pas_. – I don't know.

 _Vraiment._ – Really.

 _Pas de soucis, mamour._ – No worries, love.


End file.
